Sa famille
by elinska
Summary: Bioshock 1 spoil - Jack et les cinq petites soeurs ont survécu à Rapture. Jack leur a offert la vie. Cependant, Jack a vieilli, au seuil de la mort, elles retournent à son chevet et reviennent sur leur passé, leurs réussites comme leurs échecs, car tout a toujours eut un rapport avec Jack.


Hey hey !

Un nouveau petit OS sur un nouveau fandom : comme quoi une simple discussion avec un ami peut donner des idées.

**Résumé :** Jack et les cinq petites soeurs ont survécu à Rapture. Jack leur a offert la liberté, une vie, un nom et leur à permit de devenir ce qu'elles auraient du être sans Tenenbaum. Cependant, Jack a vieilli, au seuil de la mort, elles retournent à son chevet et reviennent sur leur passé, leurs réussites comme leurs échecs, car tout à toujours eut un rapport avec Jack.

Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fan-fiction.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ses talons claquèrent fortement sur le sol blanc de l'hôpital, et elle prit directement l'ascenseur, ses doigts se serrant plus encore sur le bouquet de fleur qu'elle avait emmené. Des roses, comme il les aimait. Comme son propre nom. Elle refoula ses larmes et sortit son portable en le sentant vibrer : sa fille qui lui envoyait un message d'encouragement. Rose sourit malgré tout et éteignit l'appareil avant de sortir au deuxième étage. Lentement, elle parcourut la foule du regard, tentant de ne pas se laisser influencer par l'ambiance morose qui régnait et elle trouva celles qu'elle cherchait : deux femmes vêtues de robes à fleurs, penchées sur une table. La vision tira de doux souvenirs à Rose qui manqua à nouveau de se mettre à pleurer alors que l'une d'entre elle relevait la tête dans sa direction. Diane la rejoint, la prenant dans ses bras en tirant sur ses joues.<p>

« Tu vas bien ?

_C'est difficile…Il va bien ?

_D'après l'infirmière, son état est encore stable. Il devrait vivre encore quelques temps. Mais moins d'un mois…

_Il souffre ?

_Non. »

Rose soupira de soulagement et Diane la tira jusqu'à la table ou Bridget s'affairait. La brune s'arrêta pour saluer sa sœur, la serrant dans ses bras.

« Tu as changé Rose… Tes cheveux…

_Je préfère le brun au blond, murmura-t-elle. Eh, mais… ce petit ventre ? »

Bridget secoua la main avec un clin d'œil avant de l'attirer rapidement jusqu'à la table.

« Regarde ce qu'on a fait !

_Wow, c'est vraiment super… Ou as-tu eu cette photo ? »

Elle saisit doucement l'un des clichés d'elle cinq et de Jack qui souriait. Leur famille…

« Dans les affaires de papa, il la gardait dans son portefeuille. J'en ai fait des photocopies, je vous les passerai.

_Elles sont magnifiques…

_Je sais qu'il voulait plus de photo de nous. Même Masha a accepté de donner des photos pour lui.

_Elle vient ?

_... Je ne sais pas… »

Rose ferma les yeux, Bridget caressant son dos en douceur. Diane les rejoignit avec une blague, les prévenant que Moira était en retard à cause de son train.

« On finit d'emballer ? J'ai dit à Jack qu'on reviendrait dans l'après-midi, après qu'il se soit reposé.

_Il est quelle heure ?

_Quinze heure et quart.

_Et quand arrive Moira ?

_Vers moins vingt.

_Très bien. Terminons le paquet cadeau ! »

Elles prirent leur temps, discutant un peu, Diane allant chercher des boissons pour faire passer le temps. Elle revint avec des chocolats alors que Rose et Bridget abordaient le passé à voix basse.

Elles n'avaient rien oublié de leur enfance. De leur passé de Petite Sœur.

Quitter le milieu de Rapture pour venir à la surface n'avait rien effacé. L'Adam, la récolte, les chrosômes… Tout restait ancré en elles. Mais grâce à Jack, elles avaient été sauvées.

Les premières rencontres avec d'autres humains avaient été difficiles. Elles avaient peur, on les avait séparées de Jack, et elles l'avaient réclamé avec ferveur, à ce moment de leur histoire, il était leur seul point d'ancrage dans cette nouvelle réalité, ce nouveau monde.

Jack leur avait plus tard expliqué que, à la surface, cinq enfants et un adulte qui apparaissent par hasard n'était pas normal. D'après ce que Rose avait comprit à l'époque, ils étaient passés devant un juge qui avait délibéré de leur sort. On doutait de la sincérité de Jack et leur état à tous ne parlait pas en sa faveur, pourtant, on lui avait accordé leur garde sous une aide de l'état. Il n'avait rien pu dire aux filles et, par la plus grande chance, les médecins avaient conclu à une amnésie : les filles avaient été trop effrayée par les docteurs pour parler, aussi Rapture et les reste était passé sous silence et Jack en avait été soulagé.

Elles avaient été menées à des médecins, pas comme ceux qu'elles avaient connus, mais Rose se rappelait avoir eut peur. Ces hommes n'avaient pas d'odeur et qui, pourtant, ressemblaient trop aux docteurs qui travaillaient avec les Big Daddies. Ils avaient voulu l'ausculter, comme les autres petites sœurs, prétextant que leur état était préoccupant. Ils lui avaient parlé de choses étranges et pendant un moment, elle avant regretté son protecteur. Ils étaient effrayants, et même aujourd'hui elle gardait une mauvaise impression des hôpitaux. Ils avaient trop longtemps observé leur métabolisme et chercher à comprendre d'où venait leur blessures mais elles avaient continué de réclamer Jack au lieu de répondre après avoir comprit qu'aucun mal ne leur serait fait.

Cependant, il ne revint vers elles que bien plus tard.

Ils étaient restés à l'hôpital près de deux mois à cause de Jack. Les médecins ne comprenant pas ce qu'était les plasmides. Les fillettes s'étaient tues sur le sujet et lui-même avait gardé le silence, subissant leur traitement et allant lui-même détruire les échantillons jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus dans son corps. Ils avaient ensuite quitté ce lieu bien trop propre pour les petites sœurs et s'étaient chargés de leurs papiers. Il leur choisi des noms : ceux de personnes croisées à Rapture comme Bridget Tenenbaum. Ceux de voix dans des enregistrements couverts de sang comme celui de Diane McClintock. Ceux de chrosômes combattus comme pour Rose. Ceux de femmes imaginées comme Moira ou encore, leur véritable nom : Masha Lutz. Cette dernière avait oublié le « avant les petites sœurs ».

Elle avait paru septique et avait secoué la tête : elle restait une petite sœur, même après que Jack l'ait soignée. Et loin de la contrarier, il avait hoché de la tête et avait doucement dit que c'était son nom à présent, qu'elle avait une identité. Rose et Moira avaient, quand à elles, hérité du nom de Jack : Ryan.

Rose s'en rappellerait toute sa vie et jamais elle ne remercierait assez Jack pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait vieillit, s'occupant toujours d'elles, mais maintenant, c'était leur tour de s'occuper de lui. Elle ne voulait que son bonheur et le considérait comme son père à présent.

« Rose, Bridget, Diane ! les appela une voix, doucement cependant.

_Moira ! »

Une rousse aux yeux soulignés par les cernes approcha avec un franc sourire, habillée d'une robe bleue fleurie. Bridget couru jusqu'à elle, imitée par Rose.

La vie les avait séparées, mais une forte union restait. Et un seul homme arrivait à les regrouper. La nouvelle arrivée se hâta de demander des nouvelles de Jack alors qu'elles attendaient encore un peu, une infirmière arrivant alors pour donner ses cachets à leur père. Moira profita de l'occasion pour demander l'autorisation d'entrer et sourit de soulagement lorsque l'infirmière les invita à la suivre. Diane, Moira et Bridget la suivirent tendit que Rose regardait derrière elle, espérant y voir Masha.

Sans succès. Elle soupira et pénétra dans la pièce, souriant au vieil homme qui se trouvait allongé dans le lit.

« Ca pour une surprise, murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

_Et oui Daddy !

_Il doit être content de voir ses filles réunies, fit l'infirmière en changeant les perfusions de Jack.

_Elles viennent quand elles peuvent… Et je vois que Masha n'est pas ici. »

Rose prit hâtivement sa main en forçant son sourire. Derrière elle, Moira et Bridget se lancèrent un long regard et c'est Diane qui expliqua la vérité.

« Nous l'avons appelé mais nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles, désolée Jack.

_Ne t'excuses pas Diane. Elle est blessée, par ma faute.

_Daddy. Tu ne l'as pas blessée ! C'est elle qui te blesse à ne pas compren-

_Rose… »

Elle se tu, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Doucement, il caressa ses cheveux comme lorsqu'il l'avait délivrée de l'emprise de Sushong. Il attendit que l'infirmière ait terminé et qu'elle soit sortie pour exprimer sa pensée de sa voix rocailleuse.

« J'ai blessée Masha en tuant son Protecteur.

_Il l'a fallu pour la sauver !

_Elle aurait peut-être préféré rester comme elle était, mais avec lui.

_Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut aimer dans ces êtres, marmonna-t-elle.

_Rose, je serais prêt à parier que tu aimes la voix que j'ai dans l'immédiat. »

Elle sursauta en rougissant. C'était le cas, elle adorait sa voix rocailleuse même si cela l'attristait car cela signifiait qu'on l'avait placé avec un tube respiratoire récemment.

« Et bien… oui, j'aime ta voix, mais que-ce que ça a avoir avec Masha et son Monsieur P ?

_Rappelle-toi la voix qu'avait le tien, Rose, sourit-il. Et rappelle-toi son odeur. Même si tu dis ne plus comprendre pourquoi les aimer, tu l'as fais et tu restes, malgré tout, accrochée à son image. Tu n'aimes que les odeurs fortes et les bruits sourds, de même que les voix éraillées. »

Elle hésita, puis finit par hocher de la tête, gardant ses yeux dans ceux de Jack. Il avait raison et elle choisit d'abdiquer. Parler de Masha et des Big Daddy était déjà de trop. Bridget sourit et sortit leur cadeau. Il paru surpris et secoua la main pour refuser.

« T.t.t., regarde d'abord au lieu de refuser, fit Moira en replaçant ses mèches rousses. »

Il hésita devant le papier cadeau, mais esquissa un sourire en tirant le ruban qui le fermait. C'était Diane qui avait eu l'idée, se souvenant des « cadeaux » de Tenenbaum pour Jack. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas de l'Adam et des Plasmides surpuissants. C'était plus sain dans ce monde sauf.

De ses mains tremblantes et perfusées, il prit doucement le cadre photo après l'avoir débarrassé des derniers morceaux de papier qui le protégeaient. Un rire difficile sortit de sa gorge et ses yeux humides s'embuèrent plus encore.

Ses filles posaient, à différents âges, grandissant par bonds dans le temps.

Ses enfants, ses petits enfants et plus loin dans la généalogie.

Sa famille.

Elles savaient combien cela comptait pour lui plus que d'avoir survécu à Rapture et à Fontaine. Il avait créé la famille qu'on avait inventé pour lui puis réduit en bouillie, et ce par sa main. Il l'avait comprit au fur à mesure mais était passé sur ça, construisant son avenir avec les filles. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elles pouvaient lui faire tant que ses yeux pouvaient servir. Il passa difficilement ses doigts sur la surface glacée de la vitre, caressant virtuellement la tête de Masha, isolée dans un coin du cadre, dernière photo qu'il avait pu prendre à son adolescence avant qu'elle ne les quitte.

« Merci… »

Diane ne pu résister et vint l'embrasser sur le front, Rose, Bridget et Moira prenant sa main dans la leur. Rose se sentait mal, le trouvant si fragile alors qu'il avait été presque aussi fort qu'un Big Daddy et qu'un homme gorgé d'Adam. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il les quitte, pas maintenant ni plus tard. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son deuxième père.

« Ca te plaît ?

_Plus que tout au monde.

_Plus que les cadeaux de Tenenbaum ? rit Bridget.

_Bien plus oui, admit-il avec humour.

_Parfois j'aimerai avoir des nouvelles d'elle et des autres petites sœurs…

_Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne plus avoir d'interférence avec le monde de Rapture. Cela serait… Dangereux.

_C'est vrai… »

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte, Rose se levant pour ouvrir. Le visage pâle et émacié de Masha fit face au sien, un brin penaud. Rose fut surprise et se résigna à la faire entrer, ne voyant pas comment ni pourquoi elle renverrait sa sœur. Elle adressa un regard paniqué aux autres, notant le redressement de son père et le bonheur sur sa figure fatiguée. Masha entra, traînant des pieds, visiblement mal à l'aise dans sa robe rose à fleur.

« Désolée du retard. Entre l'avion et la boutique pour trouver la robe… J'ai été retardée. »

Aucun ne répondit, Jack levant simplement en bras pour l'inviter à approcher, la dernière venue s'exécutant après un temps d'incertitude. Elle saisit sa main, la peau burinée de son père contrastant avec la sienne, et le prit finalement dans ses bras alors qu'il relâchait ses larmes. Il n'avait pas pensé la revoir avant sa mort, c'était un soulagement pour lui.

Diane se leva et indiqua aux autres de sortir de la pièce, non sans passer caresser les cheveux bruns de Masha. Rose ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant le père et la fille au calme. Elle se recula au bout d'un moment.

« Tu as tant vieilli…

_C'est la vie. Ou étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ?

_J'ai voyagé… Et… Et j'ai reprit mon métier de petite sœur. »

Elle lu dans ses yeux qu'il en était blessé, mais contre toute attente, il ne fit aucun commentaire, souriant faiblement.

« C'est donc ainsi…

_Je suis attirée par les drogues, c'est un fait.

_Fais attention à toi, c'est ce que je demande.

_Je ne fais que dealer, je ne prends rien, ce n'est pas le rôle d'une Petite Sœur.

_Tu n'es pas une petite sœur, Masha.

_Au fond de moi, si.

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir donné cette vie qui ne te convient pas. Mais je voulais vous sauver de cet enfer et du danger.

_Je ne t'en veux pas… Pas pour ça du moins. »

Elle secoua la tête : être sauve n'était rien. Mais elle avait perdu ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, en étant sauvée. Et elle ne se le pardonnait pas comme elle ne pouvait l'excuser. C'était sa faute, son erreur, comme celle de Jack.

« Tu sais, en voyageant, je pensais pouvoir oublier Mr Bubble. J'ai rencontré des gens, qui avait la même odeur que lui, rit-elle alors qu'il retroussait le nez. La même voix de ferraille, la même lourdeur dans les pas. Mais personne ne lui ressemble et je n'ai pas réussi à l'oublier. Il est là. » Elle désigna sa poitrine. « Et il ne veut pas me quitter, même des années après sa mort.

_Masha. Tu le sais, autant que moi. Ces sentiments ne sont pas réels, ils ont été créés de toute pièce pour vous forcer à travailler et à les suivre.

_Je sais. Mais ils sont bien présents. Comme tes faux souvenirs. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, silencieusement avant que la femme ne baisse la tête, respirant par à-coup.

« Tu sais, il me manque, Mr Bubble, pleura-t-elle en serrant plus fort sa main. Il me manque. Je veux le revoir, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me parle, qu'il me mène jusqu'à des conduits… Il me manque…

_Je suis désolé Masha… Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres.

_Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me protège ? Que tu l'attaques pour pouvoir me sauver ? »

Masha pouvait poser des milliers d'autres questions. Mais plus personne n'était là pour y répondre. Il serra sa fille dans ses bras, la laissant s'épancher en complaintes sur son épaule. Ils n'avaient pas eut cette conversation avant et ne pourraient l'avoir plus tard. Il était soulagé qu'elle soit venue.

« Je t'aime Daddy, mais je t'en veux pour Mr Bubble…

_Je t'aime aussi Masha, et je t'en veux pour avoir reprit le travail de Petite Sœur… Nous sommes quittes. » sourit-il. Un rire noyé sous les larmes lui répondit et il n'ajouta rien. Masha restait une enfant malgré son âge. Elles n'avaient pas toutes réagies de la même manière après leur sauvetage. Certaines avaient reprit la vie qu'elles auraient du avoir, d'autres restaient bloquées dans une sorte de pensée enfantine qui le touchait particulièrement.

Il n'avait eut d'enfance.

Masha s'endormit, agenouillée par terre, la tête et les bras reposés sur le les draps blancs alors que Jack divaguait, son regard dans le vide. Il se sentait doucement partir vers le sommeil. Peut-être sa dernière nuit. Moira rentra alors, sans un bruit et alla s'installer sur le siège en face de Masha. Elle caressa la joue de son père pour le rappeler à lui, avec douceur et douleur.

Il était si vieux.

Il paraissait si âgé.

« Jack ?

_Oui Moira.

_Tu as pu lui parler ?

_C'était nécessaire. Je ne voulais pas partir sans la revoir.

_Et moi, qu'en fais-tu ?

_Ma fille, Moira. »

Elle sourit et prit sa main de libre, l'autre étant tenue par Masha.

« Tu n'as jamais accepté mes sentiments.

_Je ne peux que te voir comme ma fille Moira. Regarde le vieux croûton que je suis devenu. Même Sander Cohen ne pourrait trouver quelque chose à photographier là-dedans.

_J'aurai pu être autre chose.

_Je ne pourrais pas te voir comme ça et notre différence d'âge est trop grande.

_Tu n'as que trente-quatre ans, Jack. »

Il haussa les sourcils et Moira sourit. Elle savait. Les Petites Sœurs avaient des oreilles à défaut d'écouter ce qui n'avait pas de rapport avec l'Adam et la récolte.

« Tenenbaum et Sushong en parlaient. Tu es plus jeune que moi. En trois ans sur as vieillit de cinquante-sept années physiquement. Ne le savais-tu pas de ton côté ?

_Si, je l'ai découvert avec le reste. Mais je pensais qu'il ne restait plus personne pour en parler.

_Tu vois. Tout est possible, Jack.

_Sauf de l'amour entre nous. »

Moira parue triste et Jack désespéré. Il avait cru qu'avec le temps, sa fille cesserait de porter sur lui un amour plus que filial. Rose et Bridget avaient trouvé un mari dévoué, Diane continuait ses études brillamment. Seules Masha et Moira semblaient bloquée, l'une par des souvenirs morbides et des désirs introuvables en ce monde et l'autre par son amour pour son sauveur. Le temps ne semblait avoir altéré quoi que ce soit.

« Je t'aime Jack.

_Je t'aime aussi ma belle, juste, pas de la même manière.

_Je sais.

_Le temps s'est joué de moi et, maintenant, il est trop tard.

_Tu as encore quelques mois à vivre. »

Il sourit amèrement : il ne le pensait pas. Durant des années, il avait évité les maladies, les épidémies avec brio, ne prenant aucun médicament en près de trente ans. Mais maintenant que son cœur se montrait défaillant, que ses bras et jambes devenaient inutiles, les médicaments lui avaient été prescrits.

Il sentait le moindre changement dans son métabolisme depuis les Plasmide et la rencontre des antibiotiques avec les derniers résidus des injections à Rapture n'était pas compatible.

Jack se sentait vieillir. Il savait que le mécanisme qui le faisait vieillir de dix-neuf minutes au lieu d'une avait reprit par ce mélange impropre. Son cœur ne tiendrait pas. Il avait déjà gagné neuf heures et demie en une demi-heure réelle alors qu'il parlait avec ses filles. C'était effrayant de sentir son corps s'épuiser de lui-même et vieillir anormalement. Quelques mois par les médecins équivalaient à trois ans pour son corps. C'était impossible. Il tiendrait un peu moins que deux semaines, peut-être trois jours, il ne savait exactement.

« Jack ? Tu sembles loin.

_Ce n'est rien. Moira, veux-tu appeler les filles ? Je veux leur parler avant de perdre la tête.

_Très bien. »

Elle sortir, à la recherche de ses sœurs et le fit revenir au chevet de leur père. Masha ne s'étant pas réveillée, elles se firent discrètes et attendirent.

« Je veux mettre au clair les derniers préparatifs pour après ma mort.

_Nous n'y sommes pas encore, murmura Rose.

_Je préfère tout de même en parler. Je ne veux pas que mon corps reste ouvert à ces scientifiques. Brûlez-le. Qu'il n'en reste rien.

_Pour les plasmides…

_En effet. »

Il avait toujours été grave sur le sujet, rien n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. Cependant, aujourd'hui plus qu'avant, il voulait remettre les points sur les « i » avec elles. Jamais, ils ne devaient découvrir l'utilité des Plasmide, et encore moins Rapture. C'était la chute de ce monde, assurément, si cela devait à arriver. L'idée que cela puisse se reproduire le laissait exténué et las. Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux et ne plus les rouvrir, combattre sa vieillesse était difficile, plus même que de se battre dans cette ville maudite.

« Brûlez tout. Les papiers, les bandes sons, tout.

_Papa… De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Rose, d'une voix inquiète.

Il fronça les sourcils, sentant son cœur s'accélérer doucement et il secoua la tête. Il se perdait. Il eut un sourire rassurant, ou du moins qui se voulait mais il n'était pas sûr que cela soit suffisant. Elles tiraient des têtes sombres, prêtes à poser la question qui les tracassaient toutes mais heureusement pour lui, l'infirmière arriva.

« Mes dames, les visites sont terminées.

_... Je reviendrais demain Papa.

_Moi aussi.

_Très bien, prenez soin de vous. »

Diane, Rose et Bridget sortirent les premières, Moira déposant un baiser tendre sur son front.

« Je t'aime Jack.

_Moi aussi Moira, moi aussi. »

Elle sourit tristement et s'approcha de Masha. Alors qu'il soupirait doucement, ses yeux se fermant d'eux même, il entendit lointainement sa fille appeler l'autre. Mais il l'entendait à peine.

« Masha ? On doit y aller. »

L'autre répondit vaguement perdue dans un rêve profond.

« Monsieur P… Regarde… Un ange… »

Jack eut un sourire malgré lui, sans s'en rendre compte. Son esprit déjà ailleurs quand le moniteur cracha son alarme, que Masha hurla son nom et que les infirmières s'attroupaient pour le réanimer.

Il était déjà loin de tout ça.


End file.
